


Broken Glass

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst??, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jumin has emotions, M/M, MC is a bitch, Mutual Pining but it's not mutual, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Someone love him, Zen blames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: I'm a fool for you.





	Broken Glass

Zen hadn't shown up in the chatroom in three days. It was very unlike him. But what about this situation was like him? The lights I his house were never off this early. It was never this quiet. Jumin had a horrible sense of foreboding as he straightened his tie and knocked on the door. The door was unlocked, creaking open. Other than that, there was no response. Jumin stepped into the darkened apartment. Glass crunched under his shoes. He froze.  _ Glass? _ For a moment, his mind raced  to various possibilities. A break in. A theft. A  kidnapping. And then he noticed a faint light. His eyes flicked to the amber glow of a cigarette, seemingly floating in the dark. The smell of ash and vanilla hit him hard.  _ Zen’s scent. _

 

“I thought you quit smoking.” Jumin said softly. His eyes were adjusting to the dark. He could see the actor's red eyes staring dully at him. 

 

“So did I.” He replied, sending a puff of smoke into the air.

 

“What happened?” Jumin stepped over a can of beer on the floor and again the sound of crushed glass filled the room, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the other man. 

 

“Why do you care?” He sounded bitter, and yet the bite in his words were gone. 

 

Jumin sighed.  “The RFA is like my second family. And despite what you feel, you're a part of it. We're worried about you Zen.” 

 

Zen scoffed and took another drag. “I'm fine. Go home.”

 

He obviously was not fine. “MC said nothing was wrong. Something happened between you two.” It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

 

Zen didn't reply, but the silence was enough. 

 

“What happened?” He asked again, more insistent.

 

“God, trust fund. Can't you tell when a person wants to be alone?” Again, his words sounded flat. He snuffed out his cigarette. The smell lingered in the air. 

 

“Tell me what happened and I'll leave you alone.”

 

A loud noise startled him as Zen slammed his fist into the table. He noticed the bandages wrapped around his hand. The actor had tears in his eyes.  _ Angry tears.  _ “I'm fine.” His voice cracked.

 

Jumin wanted nothing more than to brush those tears away if it meant Zen would be himself again. Even if Zen would go back to hating him. He just wanted the actor to be happy. Jumin didn't budge. He watched as Zen’s facade crumbled and he began to sob.

 

It took a long time for Zen to calm down. Jumin just stood there, not knowing how to help.  _ How to heal. _ Something had broken Zen and he had no idea how to fix him. 

 

“What did I do wrong?” His voice was hoarse and scratchy. “Was… was I too obsessive? Did I neglect her? Jumin, tell me.”

 

He was  _ pleading. _ For what, Jumin didn't know. 

 

Zen continued, like he knew Jumin couldn't answer.  _ “Was I not enough?” _ Jumin's breath hitched.

 

“She left you.” He said. 

 

He was met with a bitter laugh. “No.  _ She cheated. _ I found her backstage sucking off some other man. I thought she was different. Jumin, I thought she saw me as more than a  _ pretty face. _ ” 

 

Jumin couldn't believe what he was hearing. MC cheated? And yet in the messenger she sounded fine. He felt an unfamiliar heat in his stomach.  _ Anger.  _ How dare she be fine when Zen was hurting. He looked down at the glass beneath his feet and his eyes widened as he saw his face reflected back at him.

 

_ Mirrors.  _

 

_ All the mirrors had been shattered. _

 

_ As broken as the man in front of him. _

 

Jumin looked back up at Zen. This man, he held so much hatred for himself. He held so much blame in his heart. And he couldn't stand to look at himself after what he thought he did.  _ He thought he drove her away.  _ This revelation felt like a slap to the face. Jumin had say something, but it was like his mouth was glued shut. He couldn't seem to form the right words. He looked back down at the mirror shards under his feet, and back up at the actor. His face was buried in his hands, silver hair cascading messily down his back as he hunched over. It was painful to see him so small. So fragile.

 

**Come on Jumin Han.**

 

**Speak.**

  
  


He wrenched his jaw open and forced the words out of his mouth _. “You were more than enough. She was just blind.”_

 

Zen looked up at him. The desperation, the vulnerability in his eyes nearly took Jumin's breath away. “Do you really believe that?”

 

It was like someone had lifted a weight off of Jumin's chest. His words just spilled out of his mouth, easily, filling the room. “Zen, I saw how you loved her. You loved her with all of your heart. And… if she couldn't accept that, she's a damn fool.”

 

_ And I'm a fool too.  _

 

_ A fool for you. _

 

Zen looked down. “Loved… no that's the problem, Jumin.  _ I still love her. _ That's why this hurts so bad.  _ It hurts. _ ”

 

Jumin could feel his heart shattering. After all this, he still loved her. He never had a chance. And she never deserved him. No one did. No one deserved a person who loved so completely, with all of himself. “ _ I know. _ ”

 

_ I wish you didn't. _


End file.
